Devices for providing additional functionality to an apparatus are known in the art. Such devices may be used for example to add specific functionality to an apparatus in a case where said functionality was not previously available for the apparatus. Alternatively, or additionally, such devices may be used to extend, or improve, on a functionality already available for the apparatus. The functionality may be for example, increased number of I/O ports, audio capturing functionality or the like.
One example of a device for adding functionality known in the art is extension modules adapted to be connected to an apparatus using a special port or slot of the apparatus. The connection is either made by direct physical contact between the device and the apparatus, such as for dongles or removable electronic circuit boards, or via an extension cable connecting the extension module to the apparatus. As an example, audio extension modules may be connected to network monitoring cameras using a USB connection.
Another example of a device for adding functionality known in the art is network extension devices. One example of such a device is the Axis P8221 Network I/O Audio Module. Such devices are adapted to be connected to a network wherein the functionality of the network extension device may be added to the functionality available within the network and associated with an apparatus available within the network.
A problem with the devices for adding functionality known in the art is that they either require specific hardware components (such as a special interface, e.g., a USB port and/or special circuits) in the apparatus for being connectable to the device or they require a unique identifier (such as an IP address) within the network. There is thus a need in the art for an improved manner for adding functionality to an apparatus which addresses these problems.